


Punctuality

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Superpower Sex, Teasing, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Tatsumi have planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anticipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170066) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



"So, what did you have planned? You never got back to me about that."

"It's six thirty-two. My plans have changed." Tatsumi stepped very close and wrapped his arms securely around Watari. "Hold on," he suggested.

Watari's vision washed black for an instant before his back hit a blanket and his front fit into all right places on Tatsumi. Their clothes seemed to have disappeared mid-flight, but that didn't matter when Tatsumi was bruising his lips with kisses and drawing Watari's hands above his head. Tatsumi arched to nip at Watari's collarbone, and then moved to the muscle of Watari's shoulder to begin a mark that would last even on a shinigami. Watari could feel Tatsumi was hard, when their dicks brushed-- but it wasn't enough contact. Watari tried to press his hips up, but he had no leverage; Tatsumi was straddling his thighs.

"What are you--?"

Tatsumi broke contact to look at him with a grin Watari recognised. Watari fought the grip on his wrists but though it shifted-- slithered-- slightly, it held. Shadow. Damn him.

"Stop teasing!"

"In a minute," Tatsumi said, the promise in his voice's rich, low tone momentarily softening Watari's impatience. "One of _your_ minutes."


End file.
